1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interferometer gyroscopes, and more particularly to an interferometer gyroscope of which at least a portion of the gyroscope is to be formed as an integrated optics structure or surface guided wave structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interferometer gyroscopes, including so-called Sagnac interferometer gyroscopes, have been becoming of increased interest for widespread application, in such as inertial navigation instruments, attitude and heading indicating or controlling devices, or the like.
Recently, it was discovered that a convenient light path can be established with the use of an optical fiber formed in a coil or solenoid encircling an axis of rotational sensitivity. Such gyroscope is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,365.
It was later discovered that by modulating the light beams in each counter-rotating direction with respective different frequencies, the signal processing thereof can be accomplished electronically with greater resolution and with a high degree of simplicity at lower, nonlightwave frequencies.
In navigation applications, one objective is to minimize or reduce the size of the overall gyroscope to as great an extent as possible. Another is to consolidate the various elements of the gyroscope as much as possible to reduce problems encountered in interfacing between various light conducting mediums.